


Right There

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds Liam's "sweet spot", and makes him come untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

“Liam, please? Please?” Zayn whined, rolling onto his side to make room for Liam. Liam had just come in to ask if Zayn had wanted to watch Friends with him, but after being politely rejected, Zayn asked if Liam wanted to cuddle, which Liam rejected right back. Liam shook his head, crossing his arms, mocking mad.

“Nope.”

“Please? Just 5 minutes!” Zayn sat up, curling his lip out like he was pouting, and opening his eyes wide, pulling the classic puppy dogface that he knew would get Liam to do anything.

“No, don’t do that,”

“Please? Liam, cuddle with me!” Liam sighed, longingly behind him.

“But Friends…”

“Don’t act like you don’t own every season.” Liam stared at Zayn for a moment longer before shrugging and moving forward, falling on top of his best friend and rolling over him to lay next to Zayn.

“Oof, that was necessary,” Zayn mumbled before facing Liam and wrapping his arm around Liam’s torso, Liam wrapping his leg around Zayn’s legs, the two scooting closer to each other, if possible. No, the two boys weren’t together, they were just really close, in more ways that one. They were comfortable around each other, you could say.

“How was your day?” Liam asked, smiling at Zayn, taking a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Zayn, his shampoo, his clothes, his skin. That was Liam’s favorite thing about Zayn, his smell.

“Oh, good, I went to see Harry earlier when you were at a photo shoot with Niall. Louis has a bit of a cold, so Harry was taking care of him, it was quite cute, actually.” Zayn moved his fingers up and down Liam’s back, feeling every curve and arch. That was Zayn’s favorite part of Liam, his feel. Liam closed his eyes and sunk into it, enjoying the way Zayn’s fingers were so light, it almost felt like they weren’t there. Zayn smiled at Liam, even though the other lad couldn’t see, trailing his fingers up Liam’s spine, from the dimples in his back, all the way up to the curve of his neck, and-

“Oh, right there.” Liam whispered, his eyes still closed. Zayn stopped his movements, slowly going back up to Liam’s neck, pausing where the thoracic vertebrae meets the cervical vertebrae, tracing small circles on the soft supple skin there. “Oh, god.” Liam moaned, loud. Zayn stopped again, studying his friend’s face. Liam opened his eyes, his cheeks lightly heated.

“You moaned.”

“Sorry.” Zayn smiled at him, a big grin, the room falling silent, aside from Liam’s heavy breathing, even though Zayn had only touched his neck. Zayn assumed that was his ‘spot’. Zayn went to move closer to Liam, stopping when he felt something hard press against his thigh. Zayn gasped quietly, and Liam’s cheeks reddened even more. “Oh my god.”

“Are you-“ Zayn stopped himself, glancing down at Liam’s crotch. “Are you hard?”

“Ye-No. No.” Liam stammered, and Zayn smirked, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss on Liam’s nose, then his lips. It took a moment for Liam to respond, but when he did, it became a mess of limbs and moans, Liam thrusting his hips forward onto Zayn’s, Zayn thrusting his hips forward to meet Liam’s thrusts, even though they were both still closed, neither of them could care. They kissed like it was the only time they’d ever get the chance, even though it was only the first. “A-Ah, Zayn.” Liam buried his face in Zayn’s neck, his leg still splayed over Zayn’s as the two found the friction they so desperately needed, both of the boys gasping and breathing heavy, Liam’s fingers cradling Zayn’s face as the pair kissed. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck when Liam rolled on top of Zayn, not breaking the kiss or missing a thrust, moaning into Zayn’s open mouth as their tongues mingled. Then Zayn was digging his nails into Liam’s sweet spot with a weak ‘oh god’ as he came in his pants, Liam following shortly after with a kiss to Zayn’s jaw. Liam fell next to Zayn, the pair curling into their usual position like neither man just had the best orgasm of their lives, even though they were both technically untouched.

“At least I know where to touch you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28879979489/title-right-there-pairing-ziam-rating-pg-16) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
